Dudley
Dudley is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He debuted in Street Fighter III ''and later appeared in ''Super Street Fighter IV. Biography Dudley is a pro-boxer who grew up in England and enjoys a nice cup of herbal tea. As a child, he was an athlete in a stable home with a father who had a successful business career. When Dudley went off to college, his father's fortunes tumbled and they lost everything they'd built. Seeing no other way to regain his family's fortune, Dudley began training and entered the pro-fighting circuit. Over time, he would turn around their financial disaster and surpass his father's greatest expectations. With swift advances and powerful punches that dominate in close quarters, Dudley is a fierce fighter. If Dudley has any weaknesses beneath his skilled exterior, it would be his compassion for his fellow fighters. He may get sentimental about his past matches and flawless fighting technique, but he has a great deal of pride that drives him as well. Story 'Super Street Fighter IV' Having won some boxing title previously (Zangief's win quote to him is that it was an honor to fight "the boxing champ"; Balrog also calls him the "British champ"), Dudley is invited to participate in S.I.Ns tournament. Although he finds the invitation to be lacking in "social graces," he accepts for two reasons: to look for suitable floral additions to his garden and to take his mind off of his father's car, which is missing (presumably repossessed and/or purchased by Gill. After the tournament, Dudley returns home empty handed but is pleased to suddenly find a wild rose in his garden. 'Street Fighter III: New Generation/Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact' When Dudley finally discovers who purchased his father's prized Jaguar, he enters the buyer's tournament to get it back. Although he didn't win the third World Warrior tournament, Gill was impressed enough to give Dudley the Jaguar back. 'Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike' Dudley has been knighted, receiving the honorary title of "Sir" after making a comeback and winning the championship title. He was then invited into a contest that will be held in the presence of the royal family. He decides to travel the world and improve himself before the day of the match. Dudley is also shown to have a great interest in the gardens of his estate, occasionally losing track of time or getting lost, as shown in his Third Strike ending. Other appearences 'Street Fighter X Tekken' Dudley appears in the non-canon crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken (as a DLC character in the console versions and as default in the PS Vita and PC versions), with Elena as his partner. He appears to have no interest in Pandora, until Elena tells him that his tree imported from Africa told her that she and Dudley are to go to Antartica, where Pandora is located as well. Dudley agrees to go if they are able to return in time for his next title match. Their rival battle is against Tekken characters, Lei and Christie; when playing as Dudley and Elena, Elena will ask for a battle against Christie, with Dudley and Lei only getting involved reluctantly. In their cinematic ending, the box opens, with Elena identifying the box as not evil, but she doesn't recognize its rhythm. The box then lets out a light, with Dudley and Elena commenting on how beautiful it looks. Dudley then invites Elena to his mansion "when the roses are in bloom", which Elena accepts. Fighting style/Gameplay Dudley's boxing style reflects his personality, making use of many professional techniques and executing them with finesse. As a result, he proves to be a devastating close-range fighter, with decent (if somewhat lacking) ranged abilities; this also gives him a powerful mix-up game. Whereas Balrog, the only other boxer in the series, relies solely on strength and speed to attack opponents, Dudley uses various boxing and psychological tricks to gain victory, making use of feints, ducking, and drawback moves along with high-speed punches, diving punches, and uppercuts. His Super Arts consist of the Rolling Thunder, a series of hooks powered by a Dempsey Roll; the Rocket Upper, a Shoryureppa-like series of Jet Uppers; and the Corkscrew Blow, a powerful left-handed cross punch that hits 5 times. All moves return in Super Street Fighter IV, with the Corkscrew Blow receiving a more powerful version. Trivia *Dudley makes a cameo appearance in Capcom vs. SNK 2's London stage. *Dudley shares his intro quote with Abel in SSFIV. *Dudley shares the visual apperance of Major Alex Louis Armstrong from the manga series Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, both of them come from a wealthy family. *In Super Street Fighter IV and the debut of his voice actor, Stuart McLean, Dudley was voiced by a real-life Brit as some fans think he was faking his accent. Gallery Image:SFIIIDudley.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIDudley3.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:DudleyLose.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:Dudley.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:Kolin_Gill_and_Dudley.png|With Kolin and Gill Image:Dudley_Post-Battle.png|Concept Art from his SFIII: NG ending Image:DudleysStages.png|Rounds 1 & 2 Stage Concept Art Image:SFIIIDudley2.png|''Dudley'' (right) with Mr. Gotch File:SFIII 2nd Dudley.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' Image:DudleyPt.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' Image:SSFIVDudley.png|Super Street Fighter IV Image:SSFIVDudley2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:DudleyAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:IFSDudley.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game Image:SFIII3rdOnlineDudley.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition'' 10_sfxtart06.jpg|Dudley as he appears in Street Fighter X Tekken Sprites Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Boxers